edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Ed, Edd n Eddy
'''Lego Ed,Edd n' Eddy '''is a fictional game created by Eddlikeshotsauce.The premis is to collect all 124 goldbricks. Gameplay Lego Ed,edd n eddy is the first lego game to have 4 players at onceplaying the game,unlike the original two player.You start out in the cul-de-sac (which is the hub) and play as Ed, Edd and Eddy(respectivly).There are 10 jawbreakers,which serve as minikits and Red Jawbreakers,which are power bricks. Fill up the bar at the top of the screen to earn Super Scamer. You can only enter Ed's house, which is to the left of the starting point.This is where you enter the levels. Characters (Playable) Ed: Super strength, Invunerability. Ed (lothar): Super strength, sword. Edd: double jump, tech. Edd(plague): Invunerability Eddy: Jawbreaker panels. Eddy(Professor scam): Jawbreaker panels, Heat vision, minion bombs. Rolf: Farm box, Pitchfork( acrobat pole ). Kevin: Double jump, Sports interaction. Nazz: Double jump, sweetheart panel. Jimmy: laundry chute, boomerang. Sarah: Boxing gloves ( deconstructor ) , laundry chute. Jonny: Plank whip (Grapple), Melon bomb(silver crates) Lee: super strength, Gum hands( magnetic). Marie: gum on a string(grapple), Sweetheart panel. May: Make-up box, Gum hands. Triple D : Super strength, double jump, tech, jawbreaker panel. Triple D( Super doctor Halloween costume): X-ray vision(hi-tech eve checker), grapple(stethoscope), Explosive arrows(fold-up vaccination darts), glide(super sheet), vitamin bombs(deconstruct). Levels There are 6 levels per door theme. Boo haw haw(Ultra boss level) Play characters: ed(lothar) double d(plague) Enemies: Ants Boss: Jimmy(alien), Sarah(vampiress), Nazz(Medusa), Kevin(horseman), Rolf(troll), Franken-plank. minikit: Spider creature Red Brick: Lightning hammer (gives lothar a hammer that shoots lightning) Basically, the object is to collect candy from the houses and defeat the monsters that leap from ed's Imagination Mondo-a-go-go Play characters: ed, edd, and eddy enemies: n/a Boss: Eddy's Brother (final boss) minikit: e'b's trailer Red brick: prank storm(eddy) Eds are on the run! Make it to eddy's brother's trailer by using the amusement park rides. =Episodes 1= The day the ed stood still(Boss level) Playable characters:Edd,Eddy,Rolf,Nazz Minikit:Edzilla Statue Enemies:Edzilla arm Boss:Edzilla Super Scam:Story:45,050 Free Play:97,000 Red Jawbreaker:Super Stink Basically the thing here is to stop Edzilla from destroying the cul-de-sac.In Part 1 of the level you have to play through the construction site then try to get in Kevin's house and get to Rolf and Nazz.Then, after they come out,you have to get over the fence and run over to the club ED treehouse and climb up the ladder.Then the cutscene shows that the treehouse is destroyed and Edzilla got Rolf and Nazz.So in Part 2 of the level you are in Ed's room and you have to get all the kids off the wall.When you finish,Edzilla bursts into the room,and all the kids run away (besides Nazz-She stays to help you)Edzilla has 3 hits until he is finished.So you have to find 3 switches in the room.All knock off shelves and the stuff on them hit edzilla.Activate all the levers and Edzilla's health is all gone. 3 squares and an ed(Super Boss Level) playable characters:Ed (disguise),Edd,Eddy Minikit:Ed's action figure Enemies:Pet monkey Boss:Sarah Super Scam:Story:30,000 Free Play:68,000 Red Jawbreaker:Score x2 On this level,you see Ed,Edd n Eddy going down the laundry shutes.When they all get to the basement,Ed finds a volcano and It pushes him up through the ceiling and he hits one of Sarah's toys.Sarah tells Mom,so Ed is grounded.You use Edd and Eddy to get out of the basement,run to ed's house,Get him out and then Sarah finds out Ed has escaped,she goes to her room.And she uses the robot Edd gave her for Christmas to fight you.To defeat her,You must destroy the robot and deteriorate Sarah's health. race to the jawbreakers(Boss Level) playable characters:Ed,Edd Minikit:Tibetan Jawbreaker statue Enemies:None Boss:Rolf (farmer),Kanker Sisters Super Scam:Story:15,000 Free Play:34,000 Red Jawbreaker:Mind radiation Leap* *The mind radiation leap allows Edd to jump extra High You have 10 minutes to get to the candy store for free jawbreakers,but the Kankers,Rolf ,and a whole bunch of chickens are blocking the way.Basically play through the level and avoid any distractions. the eds are coming Playable characters:Edd,Eddy,Kevin,Nazz (bait) Minikit:UFO Enemies:Rock,Mind Controlled Ed Boss:None Super Scam:Story:45,000 Free Play:102,000 Red Jawbreaker:Score x4 Aliens have seemingly invaded Rolf's House so you have to try to get in.Avoid the rocks and Ed in his underwear. Ed's Imagination(Super Boss Level) Playable Characters:Jimmy,Ed Minikit:the Kanker's Trailer enemies:none Boss:Morphed Kanker Giant Super Scam:Story and Free Play:45,000 Red Jawbreaker:Fearless Jonny's reputation for a story have the Eds (who are stuck in a wall) in a cinch.Ed and his overactive imagination create a world where the Kankers have morphed into a giant and you have Ed and Jimmy to try and defeat it. the good the bad and the ed(boss level) Playable characters:Eddy,Ed Minikit:Bobo enemies:none Boss:Urban Rangers Super scam:Story:10,000 Free Play:30,000 Red Jawbreaker:Akunamatata(reflects enemies;does not work on bosses) Eddy has to beat those Urban Rangers somehow so he challenges them to a bad badge... Days in the Life of those Eds These levels are not in any of the episodes,but could happen any day to the Eds. The battle of the eds(boss level) Playable characters:Eddy,Edd Minikit:Scam Enemies:Ants Boss:Kevin Super Scam:Story:50,000 Free Play:70,000 Red Jawbraker:Girl Charm(Allows Nazz to freeze enemies) Eddy can't stand it when he sees Nazz and Kevin together,so he throws a football at Kevin.Kevin doesent like it one bit... Universal Remote(boss level) Playable characters:Eddy,Ed Minikit: Skalgar's Robot/Spaceship Enemies: none Boss: Skalgar Super Scam:Story:60,000 Free Play:70,000 Red Jawbraker:Cyber Slam(Allows Ed to crush enemies) On this level, a robotic criminal named Skalgar is searching for a remote. Ed has to protect it. You have to run away from Skalgar's space ship. After that, a cutscene shows Skalgar's ship turning into a robot. You have to avoid the robot's attacks and must deterioate Skalgar's health. Category:Games